


Let's be atypical together

by ruto_jwjk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Junkyu, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Top Haruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruto_jwjk/pseuds/ruto_jwjk
Summary: Haruto isn’t your typical omega and Junkyu isn't your typical alpha either.When Junkyu and Haruto meet, it’s pure luck and it’s perfect.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Let's be atypical together

**Author's Note:**

> Junkyu and Haruto are 21.

Haruto isn’t the typical omega.

He’s not petite or dainty. He has pretty and big eyes, cream soft skin and full plump lips, but he's also tall and intimidating. He’s not delicate or soft-spoken. He’s loud and free and doesn’t take shit off from anyone, no matter their gender. He doesn’t want some knot-head alpha to take care of him, settle him down and make him their housewife. He’s pushed out quite a few alphas in the past for getting handsy and thinking that he just needs a ‘real alpha’ to show him what he’s missing.

And he is only 21. He's sure as hell he will only need to get stronger as he ages to fend for himself.

He’s domestic and wants to have a family in the future. But he doesn’t long to get pregnant. He’d gladly spend the rest of his life single or with a beta by his side, willing to compromise on roles. Sharing responsibilities instead of ordering him around.

Junkyu isn’t also your typical alpha.

Sure, he’s got the size and the muscle and the strength but he’s never been comfortable using it. He’s friendly and out-going, not competitive at all. He falls in love – or what he thinks is love – easily but the partners that he’s had have never been the right fit for him. They’re looking for the growly alpha male that will throw them down and knot them until the sun comes up. That’s just not Junkyu. He wants someone to take care of him, longs to have a mate, someone to hold him and love him. He gets teased a lot, too submissive and passive and if there’s a person that he’s interested in, if there’s another alpha around, Junkyu won’t fight for it, he’ll step aside and let the other alpha have them. It’s not worth getting into a fight he won’t win.

When Junkyu and Haruto meet, it’s pure dumb luck and it’s perfect. Neither of their lives being the same since.

.o.

It’s Friday and Mashiho – pretty much the only alpha Haruto can stand to be around, and that’s only because they grew up together and Mashiho knows Haruto can kick his ass – is supposed to meet him at the club. When he doesn’t show, Haruto calls, equal parts pissed and concerned. Mashiho thought they were supposed to meet up on Saturday and he’s stuck at work. Haruto calls him a fuckhead and decides to leave, planning to stop by Asahi’s bar and make Mashiho give him free drinks for the rest of the night.

Haruto doesn’t know why he looks to the side as he’s leaving but he hears a commotion and turns toward it. There’s an alpha – tall and broad shoulders, neat dark brown hair – and he’s standing in front of one pretty blond beta. There’s another alpha, shorter, stockier and he’s leering at the beta, reaching around the taller alpha to get to his. Haruto watches, dumb-founded, as instead of fighting like any other alpha would, the alpha holds up his hands and gives the other guy a dimpled-smile. Haruto can see his mouth moving, can’t hear what he’s saying of course, but the asshole pushes the alpha out of the way and grabs the small beta, who smacks him across the face, obviously not interested but he doesn’t seem to be taking ‘fuck off’ for an answer.

Haruto doesn’t know why he gets involved. He doesn’t know the beta or the alpha but he still finds himself stalking toward them. If he wants to be honest – and he usually doesn’t, even in his own mind – he just can’t stand to watch jackass, entitled alphas thinking that they can just take whatever – whoever – they want.

“Oi,” Haruto says as he steps between the alpha and the beta, pushing the alpha away from his. “Pretty sure that smacking you across the face means that he's not interested.”

All three of them turn to Haruto and the asshole alpha predictably – God, they’re all the fucking same – leers at him. “Aw, what’s a matter, sweetheart? You wanna take his place?”

“No,” Haruto replies simply.

“C’mon, baby, I bet that sweet hole is just achin’ for a big, fat knot.”

Haruto rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Typical fuckin’ arrogant knot-head,” he mutters.

“You just need a real alpha to show you what you need, omega.”

Haruto huffs out a sigh and pushes the alpha hard, smirking as he falls flat on his ass. “Piece of advice, dickhead? Find a different club.” Haruto catches Mino’s eye – the club owner and probably the only other alpha beside Mashiho that Haruto doesn’t want to beat into a pulp – and nods. Mino just smirks at him and shakes his head, sending over one of his bouncers to escort the dumbass out the door.

Haruto turns to the beta and gently takes his hand, pulling it up so he can look at the wrist that was grabbed. He’s gonna have a bruise by morning but he'll be okay in a day or two.

“You okay?” he asks softly, giving him a smile.

He looks up at him, huge shining eyes blinking slowly, his lips softly parted. “Holy shit,” he eventually blurts out. “That was fuckin’ amazing!”

Haruto chuckles, glad to hear his laugh as well, and gently squeezes his hand. “If you are okay, I'm leaving now.”

“Wait,” he gasps, grabbing his hand this time. “Lemme at least buy you a drink?”

“No need!”

“Can I at least know your name?” he asks sweetly.

"It's Haruto.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Haruto. My name’s Jihoon and this,” he grabs the tall alpha by the arm and tugs him over. Haruto honestly thought he’d left already, “is my best friend Junkyu.”

“Thank you for what you did,” Junkyu says softly, flashing Haruto a shy, dimpled smile. “That guy was a total jerk and wouldn’t listen when I tried to explain that Jihoon wasn’t interested.”

Haruto blinks owlishly at the alpha – Junkyu – not sure what the hell to make of him. “Uh, yeah, no problem. But if he's your mate or you’re planning on taking his home, you might wanna do something about scent-marking him.”

“Oh, no,” Junkyu stammers, a faint pink blush creeping across his cheeks.

 _Is this guy for real?_ Haruto thinks dumbfounded.

“He’s not my mate and I'm not hooking up with him,” Junkyu’s nose wrinkles adorably, “He really is just my best friend.”

“Okay,” Haruto says slowly, giving them both a nod. “Well, uh, enjoy the rest of your night.”

Haruto all but runs for the door, wanting to get as far away from the confusing – fucking hot – alpha as he can.

.o.

 _Haruto_.

Junkyu sighs, watching the absolutely most beautiful creature he’s ever seen head out the door. He was so brave and strong, standing up to that jerk for Jihoon when he didn’t even have to.

Jihoon giggles and grabs his arm, breaking him out of his reverie. “So, he was hot, huh?”

Junkyu collapses into a chair, pulling Jihoon down with him. “Oh, God. He was perfect.”

“You totally should’ve got his number, Kyu,” he says softly.

“No way,” Junkyu huffs. “There’s no way someone like him would be interested in me.”

He smiles sadly and presses a kiss to his cheek. “C’mon, let’s get outta here. There’s this little bar about ten minutes away. Totally laid back. Beer and a jukebox and very vintage.” he waggles his eyebrows, smiling broadly.

“Fine,” he sighs, letting Jihoon pull him up to his feet.

“What’s the name of this wonderful, magical bar?” he asks as they take off walking.

“Asahi’s!” Jihoon answers, still smiling. “Junghwan and Yoshi went there a few weeks ago and said it was pretty cool. Totally chill. The exact opposite of that crappy-ass club.”

Junkyu follows silently along, his mind still filled with thoughts of Haruto. He’s so lost in his own head that he doesn’t even realize that they’ve apparently arrived at the bar. Jihoon stops dead as soon as they walk in and Junkyu bumps into the back of Jihoon.

“I don’t fuckin’ believe it,” he mutters.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…" Jihoon snorts, reaching up over his shoulder to grab his chin and point his face toward the bar. There, sitting on a stool at the end, laughing with an alpha behind the bar, is Haruto.

“Fuck me...” Junkyu breathes.

“Oh my God!” Jihoon squeals, turning around and grabbing his biceps. “It’s totally fate, Kyu! You have to go talk to him.”

“Ji, I can’t...” Junkyu whines, giving his best puppy eyes and pout. “Can we please go before he sees us and thinks we’re stalking him?”

“Too late,” he murmurs around a huge smile. ”He’s looking right at us.”

Jihoon straightens his shoulders and grabs his wrist, his nails digging into the soft, fragile flesh on the inside. “Follow my lead.” He drags him up to the bar, smiling sweetly at Haruto.

“Hello again,” Jihoon says, with a beaming smile, taking the seat right next to Haruto. “I heard about this place from a friend of mine and after what happened at the club, I just needed somewhere nice and quiet to have a beer, try and settle my nerves.” There’s a slight waiver to his voice and Junkyu bites the inside of his jaw to keep from laughing. He's sure Jihoon not at all upset by what happened, he’s used to it.

But his damsel in distress act works perfectly on Haruto – as well as the alpha bartender that Junkyu instantly hates because he’s looking at Haruto way too fondly. Haruto smiles softly at him. “I understand perfectly. And hello again! You know me already and this is Mashiho,” he waves a hand at the bartender “He owns this joint. Mashiho, this is Jihoon and Junkyu, I met them at Mino’s a little bit ago…”

Junkyu tunes out when Haruto starts telling Mashiho what happened, too busy watching his perfect mouth move and trying not to hyperventilate because Haruto remembered his name. At some point a beer magically appears in front of Junkyu and he glances up, right into Haruto’s smiling face.

“T-thanks,” he stammers, feeling his cheeks heat up.

God, this is going to be a long night...

As soon as Mashiho walks away to help another customer, Jihoon who was innocently picking at the label of his beer bottle, dark eyes locked on Haruto, he leans closer, his voice dropping. “Is Mashiho your mate?” he asks in a whisper.

Haruto can’t help it, he bursts out laughing.

Junkyu forgets how to breathe for a single moment. Haruto looks so pretty when he laughs. So different from his usual cold exterior.

“Oh, hell no. I haven't got a mate yet…" Haruto answer Jihoon after he stops laughing. "And I'm not looking.”

“Why?” Jihoon asks, his eyes wide.

It’s not the first time Haruto has gotten that reaction. Most of the time he tells people it isn’t any of their damn business but he likes Jihoon.

“Well, because,” Haruto shrugs. “Ninety-nine percent of alphas are like that fucker at the club. I’m actually… I don’t even date, alphas are too much for me. Prefer to stick with betas or omegas.”

Jihoon smiles at him, his eyes glittering. “That’s interesting,” he murmurs, almost like he's talking to himself. “I gotta head to the toilet. Keep Junkyu company for me? Make sure he doesn’t get into trouble?”

“Jihoon,” Junkyu gasps, his cheeks pinking up again.

Jihoon just grins and smacks a kiss to his cheek before he's up and off.

Haruto smiles watching him go for a second before turning back to Junkyu. “Why does he think you need a babysitter?”

“Because he's an evil beta that can’t mind his own business,” Junkyu mutters, finishing off his beer in two huge gulps.

Haruto snorts and waves a hand at Mashiho, signaling for another round. “He seems like a good friend, looking out for you.”

“He is,” Junkyu smiles, soft and fond, his voice quiet. “He… He worries about me…” Junkyu snaps his lips closed, his eyes wide when he looks back at Haruto. “Sorry, you… I'm sure you don’t wanna hear my problems.”

“Why not,” Haruto shrugs. He’s not really sure himself why he’s encouraging this but Junkyu fascinates him for some reason. “I'm a good listener.”

Junkyu bites down on his bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment before he sighs, his shoulders slumping slightly. “As I'm sure you saw,” he starts softly. “I'm not like most alphas.”

Haruto thinks that’s a bit of an understatement but doesn’t point it out, instead merely nodding. “I noticed,” he agrees.

“Most alphas see my size and they think they gotta prove something,” Junkyu continues, tone a little bitter. “I don’t like to fight so things like what happened tonight happen a lot,” Junkyu shrugs. “That or worse.”

And Haruto can totally see that. A lot of alphas would take one look at Junkyu and feel that they have something to prove. “So if I hadn’t been there and stepped in, what would've happened?”

“Well, Jihoon would've probably hit him again and got the manager to kick him out for harassing him.”

“Seriously?” Haruto asks incredulously.

Junkyu shrugs one shoulder and smiles sheepishly at Haruto. “Told you I don’t like to fight,” he murmurs, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Junkyu swears he hears Haruto mutter a “Huh” but before either of them can say anymore, Jihoon bounces back over to them and climbs back up onto his barstool with a smile. “What did I miss?”

To Junkyu’s surprise, they end up sitting there with Haruto until the bar closes. Junkyu doesn’t say much – Jihoon usually talks enough for the both of them – but it’s comfortable and nice and Haruto is really interesting. He comes off as totally manly – odd for an omega – but he can see a sweetness beneath. When you look at Haruto, he is so pretty, but also very handsome. He’s sarcastic funny with a quick wit and a dry sense of humor that Junkyu actually loves. He’s such a hyperactive goofball usually that Haruto’s laidback demeanor totally balances that out.

Eventually, Mashiho closes up and kicks them out and – even though he knows it’s not likely – he swears he sees disappointment in Haruto’s eyes when they part ways. Jihoon comes home with him but as much as he tries to get him to talk about Haruto, to try and come up with a plan to get them together, Junkyu ignores him.

He’s likely to never see Haruto again. And even if he did, he’s sure the omega isn’t interested in him.

.o.

Despite the trouble at the club the night before, Jihoon decides that he wants to go back – even going so far as to drag Hyunsuk and Yoshi along. Hyunsuk was a sweet omega and had been dating with Yoshi, a beta for some time. People always liked to give Yoshi some trouble syaing that he didn't deserve to have an omega like Hyunsuk, but Yoshi beside being absolutly just as adorable as Hyunsuk he was tough when he needed to be and didn't take shit form anyone. Junkyu liked to hangout with Yoshi a lot too because the beta made a great pair with Jihoon. Junkyu admired them a lot. 

Anyway, coming here today was't something he wanted to do in the first place. Junkyu knows Jihoon's just trying to see if they run into Haruto again but he reluctantly goes along, hoping that just once his size will be enough to deter assholes from hitting on Jihoon. He’s not too optimistic though.

When they walk into the club, Jihoon looks around, grabs Hyunsuk's arm and squeals, pointing at something over by the bar, both of them laughing and bouncing up and down. Yoshi looks at Junkyu with a raised eyebrow and Junkyu shrugs in response. He totally doesn’t understand them. He stopped trying a long time ago.

They mutter something about heading to the bathroom and take off. Yoshi huffs out a laugh and plops down in a chair next to Junkyu, what Yoshi considers a serious expression taking over his face. He just looks constipated.

“So, what’s this I heard about you meeting your dream omega last night?”

Freaking Jihoon. He’s going to kill him. “Nothin...” Junkyu mutters, looking around the club, deliberately not looking at Yoshi. “Just drop it.”

Yoshi opens his mouth to say something – probably something Yoshi-like that would make Junkyu simultaneously blush and choke on his drink – but before he can, Junkyu’s assaulted with the most intoxicating scent and he knows without looking up that it’s Haruto.

Sure enough, Jihoon and Hyunsuk are flanking a clearly amused Haruto when Junkyu finally gets the courage to glance up. “Thought y’all would have learned your lesson about this place,” Haruto says with his deep tone voice and Junkyu’s heart skips a beat while his cock twitches against his zipper. He is so screwed. And totally not in the hot, sweaty, fun way.

“Jihoon wanted to come back,” Junkyu murmurs, ducking his head shyly when Haruto takes the seat next to him.

They spend the next few hours hanging out again. Haruto puts Yoshi in his place with his dry humor more than a few times and it helps Junkyu relax – because he’s honestly never seen anything more hilarious. Eventually though, Yoshi and Hyunsuk wonder off toward the dance floor and Jihoon finds a nice alpha to dance with as well, leaving Junkyu alone with Haruto.

Haruto tilts his head to the side, studying Junkyu’s profile. Ever since his friends took off, he’s been resolutely quiet and while normally Haruto wouldn’t care one way or another, because he's a quiet person himself most of the time, he finds that he cares this time. He can’t explain it, it’s honestly never happened before, but he likes Junkyu. He’s actually attracted to the alpha and wants to see if it can go anywhere, see if he’s reading Junkyu right.

“You don’t seem to like me very much,” Haruto says after a few long, tense minutes of silence.

Junkyu’s head snaps toward him, chocolate eyes big and round, his cheeks tinted pink. “N-no,” he stammers. “That’s not…I do…Like you, that is.”

“Then why don’t you talk to me when your friends aren’t around?”

Junkyu’s cheeks flush even more and he drops his eyes, his hair partially obscuring his face. “Truth?” he whispers.

“Sure.”

“You… Make me nervous,” Junkyu replies softly, glancing up at Haruto through his lashes. “You’re so self-confident and pretty awesome and I’m…not.”

Haruto has never been shy about going for what he wants. And he wants Junkyu. And he’s pretty sure he’s reading Junkyu right, that he feels the same. The only problem is the sex thing. Maybe they can work around that; there’s a hell of a lot they could still do that doesn’t require actual intercourse.

Haruto licks his lips and leans closer, his hand sliding over the top of Junkyu’s thigh, fingers just barely brushing the swell of Junkyu’s balls. “Tell me if ‘m wrong,” Haruto murmurs against Junkyu’s ear, gently squeezing the inside of Junkyu’s thigh, grinning when Junkyu makes a soft, choked-off noise in the back of his throat.

“Y-you’re not wrong,” Junkyu stammers, his hips twitching slightly.

“Good,” Haruto practically purrs. “Come home with me tonight.” He doesn’t form it as a request and he’s pleased – and frankly a little surprised – when Junkyu sucks in a sharp breath and he shudders slightly.

“Okay,” Junkyu whispers.

Haruto nuzzles under Junkyu’s ear, pressing a kiss to the soft skin behind then pulls away. Junkyu’s eyes are already lust-blown and dark when he looks at him, blinking owlishly. “Go tell your friends so they don’t worry ‘bout you,” Haruto commands softly, barely biting back a smirk when Junkyu’s lips part and his breathing increases slightly. Seems that the alpha enjoys being told what to do. That’s good. Haruto can work with that.

He sits and finishes his beer, waiting while Junkyu tracks down his friends and tells them… whatever it is he’s telling them. After a few minutes, Junkyu’s back, his cheeks still flushed and his eyes a little wide but he flashes Haruto a shy smile and ducks his head.

“I'm ready,” he says softly. “If you still wanna…”

“Oh,” Haruto chuckles, getting up and grabbing Junkyu’s hand to lead him out of the club “Believe me, I wanna.”

.o.

The drive to Haruto’s apartment is made in silence. Junkyu is a nervous fucking wreck. He doesn’t do this. He doesn’t believe in casual sex. He wants a relationship, a mate. And he knows deep down that Haruto would be neither of those things.

But he also wants Haruto so much he can’t breathe with it. Haruto is fierce and strong and independent and Junkyu knows that he’d take good care of Junkyu. He’s actually perfect for Junkyu, the one he’s been searching for his whole life. And Junkyu knows that he’s just setting himself up for heartbreak by going home with him tonight but if this is his one chance to be with someone who finally fits him, he’d be stupid not to take it.

The taxi leaves then at the door and Haruto explains he lives with his brother while he goes to college while leads him up to the door, one hand warm and strong against the small of his back. The apartment is nice, spacious and clean. Haruto's brother is a workaholic lawyer that spends most of his time in his office. So Haruto explains to him that they are free here until around midnight, when his brother usually arrives.

Haruto offers him a beer and even though he had a few at the club and probably shouldn’t, his nerves could really use settling and he could use the liquid courage.

They settle down on a huge, soft leather couch and Haruto grabs a remote, pushing a few buttons until soft music starts to play, surrounding the room from hidden speakers. They drink in silence for a few moments and Junkyu’s just about ready to crawl out of his skin. He doesn’t do well with quiet and when he’s nervous, he says things that just pop into his head and he doesn’t want to look like a spazz or an idiot in front of Haruto.

Thankfully, Haruto seems to know what he’s doing though. He reaches over and takes the mostly empty bottle from Junkyu’s hand and sets it on the table along with his own. He turns so that he’s facing Junkyu, one knee bent up on the couch, one arm stretched along the back cushions.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” Haruto murmurs. “I like you and I think you like me too…”

“I do,” Junkyu blurts out, cheeks flushing hot when Haruto chuckles softly.

“Well, that’s good,” he nods, shooting Junkyu a half-smirk. “So, see, nothing to be nervous about.”

Junkyu wants to tell Haruto that he’s wrong, that he’s so nervous because he likes Haruto, because Haruto likes him. But before he can say anything, Haruto slides one hand into his hair, thick fingers lightly massaging his scalp and gently tugs Junkyu forward. The first brush of their lips is soft, barely-there but Junkyu feels it down into his bones. He can feel Haruto smiling against his lips when he pushes forward slightly, one hand tentatively landing on Haruto’s hip. Haruto hums in the back of his throat and takes the lead – which Junkyu is more than grateful for – and sweeps his tongue along the seam of Junkyu’s lips. The kiss deepens, their tongues swirling together, and Junkyu’s already lightheaded, his blood surging through his veins.

They kiss until Junkyu’s lungs are burning and his lips feel raw but he still whines in protest when Haruto pulls away. He doesn’t go far though, those plump, wet lips trailing down his cheek to his jaw, back to his ear. Junkyu gasps when he bites down on his earlobe, then nips at the sensitive skin below his ear.

“We can do anything you want,” Haruto murmurs, his voice a low, rough whisper.

Junkyu breathes, tilting his head to the side, offering up more of his neck for Haruto’s talented lips and tongue.

"You can do anything to me," Junkyu says, feeling himself shiver in place.

Haruto pulls away completely, intense, lust-blown eyes glittering in the low light in the room. Junkyu whines softly, trying to pull Haruto closer again, but Haruto presses a hand to his chest, his brow furrowed.

“What’d you say?”

“You… You can do anything. Even if you want you know, top me...” Junkyu says, dropping his eyes, wondering how the hell he managed to say something like this.

Haruto brings his hand up, cupping Junkyu’s jaw, and forces his head up. “You… Seriously? You’re an alpha,” Haruto points out unnecessarily.

“Yeah?” Junkyu whispers. “And you’re an omega… Guess we both just break stereotype, huh?”

To his surprise, a huge, brilliant smile breaks out across Haruto’s face, making him impossibly even more beautiful. “Holy,” he breathes. “Wow… I just… I thought that we could stick with blow jobs or something but you… Wow,” he repeats. “You’re like, perfect for me.”

Junkyu flushes even more, a shy, pleased smile curling up his lips. “Really?” he asks softly.

Haruto cards his hand through his hair, smiling when Junkyu leans into the touch. “Yeah,” he replies, just as soft. “I…I’ve never been attracted to an alpha before, Junkyu. And I was worried how this would work out for us. But now it seems like I don’t need to.”

“You… There’s an us?” Junkyu blurts out.

Haruto chuckles, his smile turning fond. “I’d like there to be,” he replies simply, shrugging one shoulder. ”I’ve never met anyone like you. And it may not go anywhere but I’d like to see. If you do.”

“Hell yeah,” Junkyu grins. “You…Shit, Haruto, you’re perfect for me. You’re so beautiful and strong and just… Amazing. I wanna…” Junkyu stops, biting down on his bottom lip, realizing too late that he’s babbling. “Sorry, I babble when I’m nervous. Or excited… Anytime really.”

“You’re adorable,” Haruto smiles, leaning forward to kiss him again, good and thorough. “So, what do you say? We gonna give this a shot?”

Junkyu smiles at him, all bright, white teeth, dimples, and shiny chocolate eyes. Haruto is mesmerized for a moment. Junkyu is by far the prettiest alpha he’s ever seen and the fact that he’s perfect for Haruto just makes it that much better.

Haruto tightens his fingers around the silky strands of Junkyu’s hair and pulls him forward slightly, once again getting lost in kissing him senseless. Junkyu makes the most adorable, yet hot, noises in the back of his throat, his hands clutching at Haruto like he’s afraid Haruto will disappear if he lets go.

Haruto is a little fuzzy on the details but somehow they end up tangled together on the couch, Junkyu beneath him, his long legs spread wide around Haruto’s hips, Junkyu’s shirt somewhere behind him and his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. Junkyu’s neck is arched back, his eyes squeezed closed and he moans softly when Haruto dips down to nip at his fluttering pulse.

“Please,” Junkyu breathes, fumbling with the bottom of Haruto’s t-shirt, obviously trying to get it off.

Haruto pulls away enough to lift the shirt off before easing down onto Junkyu again, the feeling of warm skin against skin pulling a moan from Haruto’s throat as well. Haruto slides the hand not still buried in Junkyu’s hair down his chest, his cock twitching as his fingers brush over muscle. Junkyu is nicely built and it turns Haruto on even more, having all that power under his hands.

Haruto hums as he kisses and bites his way over Junkyu’s shoulder, down his chest.

Junkyu arches into every touch, writhing and twisting, mewling and keening. Haruto’s never had such a responsive lover and he honestly can’t wait to see what other noises and responses he can wring out of Junkyu.

Haruto rocks his hips down, groaning when their cock rub together, the friction good but muted by too many layers of clothes. “Let's go to bedroom?” Haruto asks, biting down on Junkyu’s collarbone, grinning when he cries out, his blunt fingernails clawing at Haruto’s back.

“Please,” Junkyu gasps. “Yes.”

Haruto forces himself to move, crawling back off of Junkyu and standing up. He takes a second to look at Junkyu, sprawled out half-naked, hard cock tenting the front of tight boxer briefs – the stiff length jutting up through the open V of his jeans – his hair wild and messy, sweat-damp and sticking to his cheeks. He looks debauched and completely fucked-out already and he knows that this is a sight he could totally get on board with seeing on a regular – every day – basis. Haruto never wanted a mate but he has the strangest feeling that he’s found one anyway.

He holds out one hand, smiling when Junkyu takes it and lets Haruto pull him up off the couch. Haruto wraps his arms around Junkyu’s lean waist and walks him backward down the hall to his bedroom. They kiss the entire way there, occasionally bumping into walls or furniture but not letting it slow them down. Haruto stops just inside the bedroom, pushing Junkyu up against the wall, both hands coming up to grip fistfuls of that long, soft hair, and tilt Junkyu’s head to the side, deepening the kiss even more.

Junkyu moans and lets Haruto keep the lead, swirling his tongue around Haruto’s, opening wide and letting him practically devour his mouth.

Normally, Junkyu doesn’t care all that much for kissing, it’s a means to an end, something to do to get to the good stuff. But that doesn’t apply to Haruto. Junkyu honestly thinks that he could happily spend hours kissing those plump, perfect, soft lips.

Haruto can smell Junkyu’s arousal – strong and spicy but warm and comforting – and it is honestly the most addictive scent he’s ever encountered. “Want you,” Haruto growls, using the hold he still has on Junkyu’s hair to tip his head to the side, baring his neck. Junkyu mewls and nuzzles against Haruto, his eyes sliding closed as he turns his head further, baring more of his throat, surrendering to Haruto.

“Please,” Junkyu breathes. He feels like he’s floating, his head is spinning and he can’t get enough air into his lungs but he’s never felt like this. The few times that he’d been able to find someone willing to take him – either a beta or a few times, a fellow alpha – Junkyu never felt completely owned, not like he does now, by Haruto. And he realizes that that’s what he’s been missing. He can find someone to fuck him but he’ll never find someone like Haruto. Even though Junkyu’s not dominant or aggressive by nature, the partners that he’s had before seemed to still treat him as such.

Not Haruto.

Haruto bites down hard on his thundering pulse and Junkyu’s hip buck forward, mindlessly grinding down on the thick muscle of Haruto’s thigh. Haruto’s lips slide back up, licking and nipping at Junkyu’s jaw, back to his ear. “C’mon,” Haruto murmurs, his hands sliding down Junkyu’s shoulders to his waist, strong fingers gripping his hips and pulling him away from the wall.

Haruto maneuvers him across the room and essentially tosses him down on the mattress. Haruto doesn’t waste time stripping Junkyu’s jeans and boxer briefs off, tossing them blindly to the floor.

Junkyu gasps softly when Haruto pushes his own jeans and underwear down and off, finally taking in the whole package of Haruto gloriously naked; his soft pale skin over lean muscle, his broad shoulders and chest down to his lean waist and hips, even down to the adorable bow of his legs. Junkyu’s mouth waters when he lets his gaze trip over the long, thick length of Haruto’s cock and he can’t help but wonder how he got so damn lucky.

Haruto crawls onto the mattress, knee-walking his way between Junkyu’s spread legs, his fingers lightly brushing up the inside of Junkyu’s thighs, the barely-there touch causing goose-bumps to spread over Junkyu’s whole body and he shudders, a low moan rumbling from his chest. Haruto grins down at him, dips his head and bites down on the jut of Junkyu’s hip bone, laving his tongue across the deep V-cut of muscle.

“Haruto,” Junkyu gasps, his back arching slightly, his cock twitching and leaking against his abs.

Haruto grabs the base of his erection, right over the loose flesh where his knot will swell, and squeezes, his tongue darting out to lap at the pre-come already leaking from the tip. “Mm,” he hums, nuzzling his nose against Junkyu’s balls, his fingers rhythmically clenching and unclenching around the base, encouraging the beginning swell of his knot.

Junkyu whimpers, spreading his legs more, his hips thrusting up. Haruto licks his lips and dips down, his tongue sliding over Junkyu’s balls, back to his perineum then just barely brushing against his hole. Junkyu cries out, his head thrashing back and forth on the mattress as Haruto circles the tip of his tongue around his rim. Haruto grabs the back of Junkyu’s thighs, pushing his legs up and open, squeezing his fingers in silent command. Junkyu reaches down and grabs the back of his own knees, unable to even be embarrassed about how he’s spreading himself open like this, begging someone he barely knows to fuck him.

Haruto hums softly and presses a kiss to the inside of Junkyu’s thigh before reaching down and pulling his ass up slightly, his thumbs pulling the globes of his ass apart. Junkyu moans when Haruto laps over his rim again and again, loosening the tight ring of muscle, Junkyu’s fingers digging into his own flesh hard enough to hurt. He feels the tip of Haruto’s tongue finally slip just barely inside and his eyes snap closed, hips thrusting down against Haruto’s face, trying to get more, deeper, anything.

“Haruto,” he gasps. “Please, more…”

Haruto pulls away, nipping at the inside of his thigh and Junkyu opens his eyes, confused and frustrated by the lack of… anything. He’s just about to beg – he’s so not above begging right now – but his lips slam closed when he sees Haruto reach behind himself, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Junkyu tilts his head to the side, curious, but then Haruto brings his hand back around, two fingers practically dripping and Junkyu realizes with a start that Haruto plans to use his own slick to open Junkyu up. The thought is blisteringly hot and Junkyu almost comes without any stimulation on his cock or his knot.

Haruto smirks at him like he knows exactly what Junkyu’s thinking as he drops his hand between Junkyu legs, those two slippery fingers circling around his entrance. As an alpha, Junkyu’s body just isn’t built for this and it takes a lot of prep to get him loose enough. But Haruto leans over him, one hand planted on the mattress, the other still between his legs, and kisses Junkyu, hard and fast, as he pushes both fingers inside.

It burns but Junkyu pushes down into it, ripping his lips away from Haruto’s with a soft cry. He can’t explain it, even though it hurts slightly, he can’t get enough, rocking his hips down against Haruto’s fingers, trying to push them in deeper. Haruto’s lips part and he groans, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment and it’s the first sign that maybe this is getting to him as much as it’s getting to Junkyu.

Haruto grits his teeth, his fingers twisting inside the tight heat of Junkyu’s body, he’s never been with an alpha and the clenching of Junkyu’s inner muscles as he struggles to relax and let himself be opened up is kind of blowing his mind. He knows that it has to hurt, at least a little, but Junkyu just keeps pushing back against him, mewling and begging for more.

Junkyu whines softly when Haruto pulls his fingers away, his brow furrowed. Haruto smiles and kisses him again, trying to distract Junkyu as he reaches back and swirls his fingers around his own entrance, getting them as wet as he can with his own natural slick. He pulls away enough to look down at Junkyu when he brings his hand back around, pushing inside with three fingers this time.

Junkyu practically screams, his head pressing back into the mattress, arching his back and neck, his cock twitching and leaking against the firm, muscular plane of his perfect six-pack abs. Junkyu’s writhing beneath him, his legs shaking where he’s still holding them up and open and Haruto’s patience has just about worn out. He doesn’t want to hurt Junkyu but he needs to move this along, quickly.

“You ready?” Haruto rasps, twisting his fingers, spreading them wide when he pulls them out.

Junkyu opens his mouth but merely ends up nodding, his eyes wide and dark and pleading.

Haruto flashes him a quick assuring smile and leans over, grabbing the lube out of the drawer in the bedside table. While using his own slick is filthily hot, he’s going to need more than that to keep from ripping Junkyu apart. His jaw clenches when he wraps his lube-slick hand around his cock, getting it as slick as possible. Junkyu’s merely staring up at him, heat and trust in his chocolate eyes, and Haruto knows without a doubt that this between them, whatever it is, isn’t going to end tonight.

Haruto grabs the back of Junkyu’s knee, gently prying his hand away, tenderly brushing his fingers over the marks that Junkyu’s fingernails made in his skin, then drapes his long leg over his shoulder. Taking the hint, Junkyu lifts his other leg on his own, letting Haruto position it over his other shoulder. They lock eyes when Haruto lines up, slowly but steadily pushing inside the vice-tight, clutching heat of Junkyu’s entrance. It’s surreal, the most intense moment that Haruto has ever felt, and Haruto gasps, overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions along with the sensation.

Junkyu’s eyes squeeze closed and he makes a small, hurt noise in the back of his throat. Haruto slides his hands up his chest, leaning over as far as he can and presses a kiss to the side of Junkyu’s lips.

“It's okay." Haruto whispers. He stops once he’s in all the way, sitting back enough so that he’s not bending Junkyu in half. He keeps sliding one hand up and down Junkyu’s side, trying to soothe him, and wraps the other hand around Junkyu’s cock, stroking and twisting his wrist, just focusing on the swollen, leaking head. Junkyu licks his lips and swallows thickly and Haruto feels the tight grip around him start to loosen.

“I'm okay,” Junkyu eventually whispers, the worst already over.

Haruto nods and pulls his hips back slowly then pushes in again, the slide a little easier the second time around. It takes a few experimental thrusts but he eventually picks up a rhythm, both hands gripping Junkyu’s thighs for leverage. It’s by far the best thing he’s ever felt in his life and it’s only partly because of the physical sensations and Junkyu’s enthusiasm once the pain subsided.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it but it still seems like too soon when he feels the tingling in his balls, the slow burn of his orgasm catching fire quick. He reaches down and wraps one hand around Junkyu’s half-formed knot, clenching and unclenching his fingers, urging Junkyu along. Junkyu moans harshly and reaches down as well, fisting his own cock, smearing the pre-come down over the tip and along the thick shaft. Haruto knows that Junkyu can come without the stimulation on his knot but he wants to try and make this as good as he can for his alpha. The thought of Junkyu being his alpha isn’t as shocking or frightening as Haruto thinks it probably should be.

Haruto comes first, slamming into Junkyu one last time, grinding his hips forward, his cock putting constant pressure on Junkyu’s prostate. Haruto moans and squeezes Junkyu’s knot a little harder, milking it like his ass would, and Junkyu cries out, his back arching as he follows Haruto over the edge.

Haruto keeps pressure on his knot but pulls his hips back, his softening cock slipping out of Junkyu’s fucked-out hole. Junkyu whimpers, his nose wrinkling adorably and Haruto plops down next to him, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You ok?” he asks softly.

“Yeah,” Junkyu breathes, turning his head toward Haruto, a sleepy smile curling up his lips. “Just… Hate that empty feeling,” he murmurs, his cheeks flushing pink.

Haruto kisses his lips then shifts around, dropping his other hand between Junkyu’s legs and pushing three fingers back inside his sloppy entrance. Junkyu gasps and buries his head in the crook of Haruto’s shoulder, his knot pulsing as another burst of come streaks across his stomach. Haruto keeps working both hands, thrusting in and out and pushing against Junkyu’s prostate and milking his knot with the other, until Junkyu eventually huffs out a sigh and his knot starts to deflate.

Junkyu turns into Haruto’s arms once he’s done, sweat and come everywhere, but Haruto doesn’t care. He pulls Junkyu closer and presses a kiss to the top of his sweat-damp hair. “Stay with me,” Haruto whispers. He’s just not sure if he means tonight or forever.

Junkyu’s answer is to merely snuggle closer and press his lips to Haruto’s neck.


End file.
